Didn't Think I Could Feel This Way
by katyperrylove
Summary: " Mon cœur n'a jamais battu si fort, je pense à moi après et à elle d'abord, ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse " Brittany et Santana annoncent au Glee Club qu'elles sont ensemble, en chanson. Os Brittana.


Voilà un petit **OS Brittana** que j'avais envie de faire ^^

Il raconte comment Santana et Brittany ont décidées d'annoncer au Glee Club qu'elles étaient ensemble ^^

**J'ai choisi une chanson du Disney La Belle et Le Clochard, " Je n'Avais Jamais Ressenti Ça " parce qu'avouez ... elle est trop mignonne cette chanson ^^**

Pour les paroles chantées : **Santana est en Gras Surligné**, _Brittany est en Italique Surligné_ et les quand elles chantent en Duos elles sont simplement Surlignées.

Enjoys !

* * *

« Santana ? » Appela Mr Shue, un sourcil levé par l'attitude de la Latina, raide sur sa chaise.

Tout le monde se retourna alors, car la brunette était assise au dernier rang, et la regarda avec impatiente.

Santana, quand à elle, se sentait raide, à bout de souffle. La chaleur qui l'envahissait était insupportable, elle sentait le rouge cramoisie ramper le long de son cou. Son regard ne se posait nulle part, de peur que les autres ne _voient_ se qu'elle voulait réellement dire. Son cœur battait fougueusement contre sa cage thoracique, et elle n'aurait pas été surprise que les autres l'entendent.

Elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts et fuyait le regard des autres, incapable encore une fois de montrer qui elle était vraiment.

« Santana ? » L'appela une nouvelle fois Will « Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? » Sa voix trahissait son ennui, le cours était bientôt fini et c'était la dernière heure de la journée.

La Latina avala durement une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux chocolats s'arrêtèrent finalement sur sa Brittany. Cette dernière aussi, s'était retournée, puisqu'elles ne s'étaient pas assises l'une à côté de l'autre au souhait de Santana, et lui adressait un sourire horriblement adorable, qui lui indiquait silencieusement de prendre les choses en main.

La brunette lui sourit nerveusement, cependant il n'atteint pas ses yeux. Elle se leva fébrilement, les mains tremblantes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer, et alla se tenir à côté de Monsieur Shuester, au centre de la salle de chorale.

Dans un premier temps, ses yeux serpentaient nerveusement le sol et elle se triturait toujours les doigts, mais quand elle sentit la main de Brittany se loger doucement dans la sienne, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Enfin, une grande partie.

La blonde était désormais à ses côtés, pressant fermement son côté droit contre le côté gauche du corps de Santana. Elle souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et la brune se demanda un instant comment elle faisait pour être aussi sereine dans un moment aussi crucial.

Les yeux toujours au sol, ne parlant pas, Brittany entreprit de tendrement cogner le bout de son nez contre la tempe de Santana pour lui faire lever les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Les orbes brunes inquiètes tombèrent dans celles bleues pétillantes et sans peur de Brittany. « Je … » Commençai Santana, mais sa voix vacilla déjà et elle avala durement.

Rachel fronçait tellement les sourcils que des rides insoupçonnées apparurent sur son front, ce à quoi Santana n'aurait pas hésité à relever en temps normal, or, aujourd'hui était un jour décisif, ainsi elle se tût « Mr Shue, je peux dire quelque chose ? » Demanda surement Rachel en levant la main. Elle n'attendait certainement pas de réponse, alors avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, Santana la devança « Non, tu te tais le Hobbit. Essaie de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi pendant 5 minutes ça nous ferait du bien ! » Grogna t-elle.

Après tout, elle était sur le point de révéler quelque chose de très important au Glee Club. Rachel pouvait attendre, elle aurait le reste de l'année pour les ennuyer avec ses tirades assommantes.

La Latina se sentait tout d'un coup plus confiante. Elle restait quand même la garce du lycée, celle dont tout le monde avait peur. Ça ne changerait rien. Enfin, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Sentant son inquiétude, Brittany serra doucement la main de Santana avec la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

La brunette leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit brillement.

C'est vrai. Brittany était là pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et elle le sera toujours.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit davantage – si c'était possible.

Le cœur de Santana battait très fort. D'une part, parce qu'elle avait la personne qu'elle aimait juste à côté d'elle. D'une autre, parce qu'elle était sur le point de faire la révélation de sa vie à ses amis.

_C'est là que je verrai qui sont les vrais, ici_ se dit-elle.

Son regard plus sûr se releva vers les autres, toujours à attendre qu'elle ne dise quelque chose « Je dois vous avouer quelque chose » Commença t-elle, son appréhension pesant toujours sur ses épaules. Brittany cogna doucement sa hanche avec la sienne « Oh, oui, _on_ doit vous avouer quelque chose » rectifia t-elle en souriant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et pu sentir que Brittany faisait de même. Elle se demandait si la blonde pouvait entendre les battements erratiques de son cœur, et le regard plein de tendresse que cette dernière lui adressa lui amena la réponse. Oui, Brittany pouvait sentir tout son être. Elle pouvait voir clair en elle, anticiper chaque geste et apaiser chaque souffle.

« Mais comme on n'a pas vraiment de mots pour exprimer se qu'on doit dire, on va le faire en chanson » Continua Brittany avec un sourire Méga-Watt, confiante, sautillant sur elle-même en regardant Santana.

Cette dernière admirait tellement la blonde. Sa blonde.

Brittany se donnait complètement à elle. Elle lui donnait toute sa confiance, et dès que Santana décidait quelque chose, alors Brittany la suivait. Elle ne doutait jamais d'elle, jamais de ses décisions.

Et Santana avait honte. Elle avait honte d'elle-même pour ne pas se donner autant qu'elle le voudrait à Brittany. Simplement parce qu'elle avait peur.

Et Brittany n'avait pas peur.

Elle était de ces personnes qui vivaient sans attendre, qui étaient pures et sans crainte du monde. De ces personnes qui sautaient la tête la première sans avoir peur des conséquences, qui faisaient face à la crainte sans avoir peur, qui aimaient ardemment et imprudemment sans condition.

Alors que Santana avait ces quatre murs qui l'encerclaient et qui semblaient se rapprocher. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait c'était de jeter cette prudence au vent et de courir avec Brittany, courir imprudemment et sans jamais regarder derrière elle.

Elle avait l'habitude de penser que certaines personnes comme elle étaient trop sauvages. Qu'elles ne pouvaient pas tenir une relation et que peut être, la seule chose dont ces personnes avaient besoin, c'était quelqu'un de tout aussi sauvage avec qui courir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre Brittany.

A ces pensées, Santana soupira un peu. Elle allait se donner à Brittany. Entièrement et désespérément. Et qu'importe ce que les autres diraient, tant qu'elles étaient heureuses.

Elle pressa la main de Brittany pour lui indiquer qu'elle était prête, et cette dernière fit signe aux musiciens.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent et Santana sourit. Elle pouvait sentir Brittany excitée à côté d'elle, c'était elle qui avait choisie la chanson. Une chanson Disney de son Disney préféré.

Et Santana n'avait pas pu dire non, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non à Brittany et aussi parce que même si c'était un peu cliché, ça les représentait tellement.

Brittany la tira un peu plus contre elle et dirigea sa main sous le menton de Santana pour le relever vers elle, plongeant les yeux bruns dans ceux céruléens « _Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, elle me donne des frissons, c'est plus fort que moi, et j'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui ma vie est ici_ » chanta mélodiquement la blonde sous les yeux un peu écarquillés des autres, mais aucunes des deux jeunes filles ne parut s'en soucier. Le regard bleuté était si doux que Santana aurait pu fondre sur place. Elle tira la blonde contre elle et passa se bras autours de son cou, l'une de ses mains caressant ses cheveux blonds et l'autre son cou « **Mon cœur n'a jamais battu si fort, je pense à moi après et à elle d'abord -** » La Latina pressa son nez contre celui tout rose de la blonde qui rit un peu **« \- ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse** » Cette phrase n'avait jamais été aussi vraie.

Brittany s'abaissa soudainement pour porter la Latina de façon à ce que ses mains tiennent solidement les cuisses de la brune pour ne pas qu'elle glisse, le ventre de cette dernière pressé contre la poitrine de la blonde. Santana avait toujours ses bras liés fermement autour du cou de Brittany, ses mains olives le caressant distraitement. « _C'est merveilleux ! Quelqu'un dans ma vie est amoureux de moi !_ » Chanta amoureusement la belle blonde alors que la Latina la regardait avec adoration et amour, les yeux pétillants de bonheur « _Moi je n'avais jamais ressenti ça …_ »

La blonde fit tournoyer un peu la brune dans les airs alors que celle-ci rit un peu, tirant un sourire encore plus grand à la blonde. Elle aimait l'entendre rire.

La Latina glissa lentement le long du corps de la blonde, leur nez et leurs lèvres se frôlant dans l'action « **Mais quelle folie ! Voilà que ma vie est plus belle que mes rêves …** » Santana prit doucement les joues de Brittany entre ses mains, y frottant tendrement ses pouces alors que leur corps étaient serrés l'un à l'autre, les bras de la blonde encerclant fermement la taille de la brune « **Moi je n'avais jamais ressenti ça …** »

La brune poussa son index contre le nez de la blonde, ce qui la fit rire. Santana la tira sur ses genoux alors qu'elle s'assit sur une chaise du premier rang entre Rachel et Artie. Se faisant face, Brittany encercla immédiatement le cou de Santana de ses bras protecteurs « _Elle met de la chaleur dans mon cœur_ » La blonde embrassa rapidement le nez de sa partenaire et se mit à rire quand Santana rougit un peu. Son rire s'éteignit rapidement et elle sourit magnifiquement à sa Latina, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une joie et d'un amour pur. Elle était adorable. Santana sourit doucement à cette vue, son cœur battant un peu plus fort encore « **Quand elle sourit je crois mourir de bonheur** » Les yeux de Brittany souriaient aussi et elle alla lover son nez contre le creux du cou de la Latina, ce qui tira un frisson aux deux jeunes filles « Ces émotions, ces frissons, sensations - » « **Est-ce l'amour ?** » Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux et elles savaient la réponse à cette question « _Est-ce l'amour ?_ » « **Quelle folie !** » « J'ai le souffle court, dès qu'on se dit bonjour »

Brittany se leva doucement et prit Santana par la main pour retourner au centre de la pièce « **Je n'avais jamais ressenti …** » « _De ma vie jamais ressenti …_ » Elles se firent face une dernière fois, les mains liées, les doigts entremêlés, le cœur battant « Jamais ressenti cet émoi en moi … »

Elles se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes après la fin de la chanson avant que des exclamations ne fusent et ne les sorte de leur bulle. Elles avaient presque oublié que les autres les regardaient et leur adressèrent ainsi un regard maladroit. Ils étaient tous debout, sifflant et applaudissant, un sourire stupide sur chacun de leur visage. Rachel et quelques autres essuyaient même quelques larmes qui émurent un peu Santana.

Elle était fière d'elle-même. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et par-dessus tout, elle était fière de montrer sa relation avec Brittany.

Cette dernière la fixait avec un sourire mystérieux, et quand Santana se tourna vers elle, elle ne chercha même pas à connaître le mystère derrière ce sourire. La brune attrapa Brittany par l'arrière du cou et l'attira directement à ses lèvres pour un baiser mouillé. La blonde fut surprise mais répondit aussitôt présente, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Santana en guise de possession « Je t'aime Britt' » Murmura la brune alors qu'elles brisaient leur baiser, fondant dans un câlin serré. Santana blottit sa tête dans le cou chaud de la blonde, et cette dernière lova son nez dans les cheveux de la Latina, toujours sous les applaudissements fougueux de leurs amis « Je t'aime aussi, San. Je suis tellement fière de toi » Répondit-elle tout aussi doucement « Je t'aime tellement »


End file.
